A New Kind Of Mystic Falls
by writer-in-that-blue-box
Summary: Season 4 As Elena begins her transition into a vampire, she runs into some trouble. A New kind of trouble. A trouble that lives off vampire blood, and seems to have a particular liking towards the doppleganger's.
1. Prologue

Frozen. Cold. Submurged. Alone. Those four words kept repeating in her head as she floated in the sinking car, her lungs desperately calling for air. The feeling of death was so strong, she could feel it engulfing her.

No, she couldn't die. She just couldn't she had so much to live for. Her friends, her family. She had to live out her life as a human next to Stefan, keeping one another safe. She was going to grow old with him, always being by one another's side.

But as she sat there, completely alone in the freezing water, moments from death, her last thoughts were; _' I'm sorry.' _


	2. The Aftermath

[Stefan's P.O.V]

A gasp. A gasp in the silence that surround the bridge that had just turned his future into a hell hole. It gave him something he desperately had wanted since he had brought Matt up onto the road. Hope. He turned quickly, smiling as he saw Elena sit up, her hand on her head, like she had a headache. He studied her. Her clothes were still soaked and wrinkled. Her brown hair stuck to her head, smoothing down her shoulders. Her studied her slim build, the way she held her posture so perfectly, even when she was laying on the ground. He loved it. He loved her.

His mouth opened to say something, when suddenly, nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. He always knew what to say. Even in the worst of situations. This? This should be easy. But still, he found himself speechless, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He knew exactly who it was before he even read the title. As he picked up the call, he could feel the tension between the two phone lines pressed up against his ear, feeling the cool texture against his skin. "Brother," The deep voice on the other end of the line began, "We've got a problem." Stefan laughed suddenly, something he hadn't done in a while. "When do we not?" He replied, his voice noticeably lighter and less worried.

"It's Elena." The other voice continued. "Dr. Fell over here at the hospital decided to 'help' Elena by giving her vampire blood." Stefan nodded, looking over at the brunette once again. She was still sitting there, staring at the ground. If she had gotten blood to help her from Doctor Fell, that could only mean one thing. Vampire blood. Elena was now a vampire.

-Hallo!

I hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'm so excited and overjoyed that you enjoy it!

They are short chapters for now, because I have school and homework and stuff like that. But as the plot develops more, I will write more!

Thanks again!


	3. Confiction

**READ- **So I do not own what it is italics. I got it off the season finale. So if you haven't watched it yet, beware! Spoilers!

* * *

Elena sat on the road of Wickery Bridge, head in her hands. Her eyes not daring to close, in fear of replaying the scene she had just relived not ten seconds ago. The images that flashed behind her eyes every time she blinked. The darkness of the night, the black sleekness of his hair, the piercing icy blue of his eyes.

Growing tired of the blips and moments, she decided to close her eyes and relieve what seemed to be a; memory.

_The night was just a tad chilly, the glow from the bonfire's shadows dimed until it was completely gone as she finally gained her distance from the party, from Matt. Lifting up her cell phone, she dialed Bonnie's number from memory, and pressed the call button. The steel felt cold against her ear._

_After a few minutes of talking, Elena put her opinion know. "I know Bonnie, You're right. You and my mom both are, and I just can't bring myself to tell him." A sigh escaped her lips, thinking of all the words she could say, what she couldn't say. "At least not that I am. I'll call you later." Taking the cell off of her ear, she pressed the end call button and was about to slip it into her pocket when a sound came upon her ears. The sound of breath._

_Looking up, suddenly there was a man there. Where no one stood before. The man had sleek black hair that shined in the street lamp's light, casual clothes, and piercing icy blue eyes that seemed to strike through her. " Katherine." She had never heard the name before, and it was certainly not hers. He looked at her with longing eyes._

_"Um. No, I-" She took a quick look behind her to see if he was talking to someone behind her back. But she seemed to be looking straight at her. She took a few seconds before responding. "I'm Elena."_

_She watched him as he blinked, confused. "Oh. " She watched as he shook his head, neck tightening. "You just look-" She tiled her head as he swung his body leisurely to the right and back a step. "I'm sorry." He re-took his step forwards. "You just really remind me of someone-" He paused for seconds, but it seemed like forever._

_"I'm Damon." His voice was smooth, like he had said the sentence thousands of times. 'Stop being stupid, Elena.' She thought. 'Of course he's said it, that's his name.' She took a defensive state. "Not to be rude or anything Damon," She replied. "But it's kinda creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." He raised his arms to his sides, and then dropped them. "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." He challenged. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."_

_She stared at him, just giving the smallest nod before pausing a few seconds. She decided it was her turn to make conversation. She raised her cell with her right hand, and moved her wrist up and down, emphasizing the phone. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." He suddenly seemed interested._

_"About what?" He raised his hands surrender-ly like. "May I ask." Elena looked down, shaking her head. "Life." She answered simply. "Future. He's got it all mapped out." His eyes seemed to bore into her. "You don't want it." She shrugged. "I don't know what I want." She really didn't. Really, truly, didn't._

_He tilted his head to the right smugly. "Well, that's not true." He brought his elbow back. "You want what everybody wants." Suddenly, she was interested. "What?" She asked, a bit demanding. "A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She challenged, and bit back a laugh as he turned his head to the side, like he was mock defeated. HE smile, bringing his gaze back onto her._

_"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time." He paused. "I've learned a few things." He nodded. Elena raised an eyebrow. "So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a demand. It was just , an interest._

_"You want a love that consumes you," He began, stepping closer to fill the large space between them. "You want passion." He said, stopping at least two feet away from her. "An adventure." He looked at her more deeply, as a fortune teller would do, looking into your future. "And even a little danger." He smiled, and she just stared back. The silence between the two was strong, until another interest sparked up inside her._

_"So what do you want?" She asked, and he looked puzzled. "Oh." He said, a seeming at a loss for words for a moment. Just before his lips began to form words, a car horn was heard behind her. She looked behind her at the car, and smiled. "That's my parents."_

_She looked back at him, and suddenly he was right next to her, so close she could feel his breath as he talked. He locked gases with her. "I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." HE paused for a few seconds, studying her. "Goodnight Elena."_

Suddenly, she was jolted back into the present. "If you and I had met first…" She words repeated in her head. They had met first. And he just compelled her. She had admitted that she cared for him. And she did! But she cared for Stefan too. Did she pick wrong? Or did she pick right? Matt had forced her into the decision, a decision that she could never be prepared for her. And she hated him for it. Or did she respect him for it? She had no idea. Her head was just a bunch of random thoughts and ideas and decision just wrapped up into a big ball of worries. Would this ever get better?

It was then she came to the realization that she could hear his voice. No, both of their voices. Her boys. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She looked up out of her hands, to see Stefan not five feet away, facing towards the water, his cell phone pressed up against his ear. Damon's voice was full of worry. In the background, she could even hear the sound of the mop against the hard tile floor of the hospital, were Damon was located. Doctor Fell? What did she have to do it?

Then it hit her. She could hear a mop hitting the floor at the other end of a phone call that was five feet away from her. Why didn't she realize it sooner? Stupid.

She – Elena Gilbert – was a vampire.

* * *

Alright! A bit longer. This will do some good later in the story, you'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
